


Elastic Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don't know where this got dirty, but it did
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 25
Kudos: 119





	Elastic Heart

_“Hey, before, when you were gonna, like, uh blow up and everything-what were you gonna say to me?”_

_“Oh just-something about the profile, nothing important.”_

He shook his head no as he spoke, a blatant psychological tell. He holds on tightly to his mask as he watches her swallow hard. Disappointment colors her cheeks red before it travels down her elegant throat. Her dark eyes sparkle under the chandelier, and his empty stomach aches.

He regrets hurting her. It wasn’t his intention. The opposite actually.

He escaped the bomb, but his body still buzzes with fear. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to her. He feels ready to detonate as he watches her wilt beneath his lies. 

_Nothing important_

He was lying, she could tell. Right before he tells a lie, his big stupid teal eyes search for an excuse. A joke. An insult. She tries not to take it personally, but her body betrays her. He smiles at her, and she wants to take her question back. Why did she think she was special to him? It had been too long since she had let herself get this close to someone. She needs some space. Luckily Jessica catches Malcolm in another lie, and she breaks the tension.

Dani refocuses on the case. It isn’t until she leaves him that she feels like she can breathe.

___________________________________________

Dani changes at the station. Malcolm doesn’t come back. No reason to.

Dani hangs her dress carefully in the back of her car. He said she could keep it, and she definitely wasn’t going to. Where would she wear a dress like that to? She’d bring it into him after she got it dry cleaned.

____________________________________________

Dani drives aimlessly after passing her street. She finds herself heading toward his place. She circles his block a few times before finding a spot. She stays in her car, her body buzzing with fear. He already rejected her once tonight, and here she was ready for seconds.

Her phone buzzes in the passenger seat.

“Are you awake?”

Dani wonders if he can see her car from his window.

“I’m asleep,” She smiles down at her phone itching for his reply.

“You text in your sleep? Impressive. You should come up instead of having a mini stakeout by yourself.”

Dani bites her lip, of course he can see her.

She sighs, and tries to find her words as she makes her way to his door.

It is ajar, and she lets herself in.

He is still in his tux, the jacket hung carefully over a chair. His tie undone around his collar.

She feels his eyes travel up her body, and he looks away suddenly as her eyes meet his.

“Why did you lie to me earlier?”

Malcolm looks confused. Dani knits her brow, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Why did you take that dress off?”

Dani is taken aback by the roughness of his voice, but stays on point.

“Stop. Malcolm, just be honest with me. Please.”

Her please is just a whisper, and he closes his eyes for a moment.

“I don’t know how to do this Dani,” he moves closer to her, and her breath hitches.

“I care about you Dani. I care about you so much that when I was about to die, I just had one regret…”

He searches her eyes for a moment before gently cupping her face. He stares down at her lips, a small smile playing on his. Dani feels like the floor has given out beneath her feet as his lips brush gently against hers. She pulls back, his hooded eyes flash up to hers, and she traces his bottom lip with her finger.

“I was so scared to lose you,” Dani looks away from him, her voice trembles.

Malcolm closes the small space between them. He wraps his arms around her.

She runs her fingers through his hair, and he tightens his grip around her. She closes her eyes as he kisses her pulse, her jaw, the edge of her mouth-she whimpers as he kisses her roughly. He pulls away, and groans as her lips find their way back to his.

He kisses her back, and pushes her jacket off her shoulders. She breaks away from him, and let’s her jacket fall to the floor. She continues watching him through hooded eyes as she undoes the top buttons of her blouse. She watches him watch her, and it makes her ache for his touch. She feels a rush of cool air against her exposed chest, before he is against her. He runs his hand beneath her blouse.

Malcolm stares as Dani’s eyes close at his touch.

“You are so beautiful,” Malcolm whispers before letting his hand travel down her stomach. She leans against his counter for support as he pulls down her pants. She steps out of them. He gently drags down her simple black panties, and runs his mouth up her thigh. Sighing, she grabs onto him as her knees buckle.

“Shh..I’ve got you,” Malcolm reassures her before taking her in. He feels her tremble against his mouth, and he studies her reactions repeating what makes her shiver. She moans bearing down on him. He supports her when she can no longer stand. He carefully moves her to his bedroom.

They sit side by side on the edge of his bed. She opens his shirt. She helps him with his cuff links, carefully placing them on his bedside table. When she turns back, his mouth is on hers, and her head swims as her body lights up at his touch. She breaks away, and sits back on his bed, her half-shut eyes inviting him over.

“Bright, come here,” it was a demand, not a request.

“Mal..call me Malcolm here. I don’t need a hard on at every crime scene.”

Dani laughs, grabbing his hand. “Malcolm, make me feel good.”

“Hmm..” he hums in agreement before kissing her deeply. Dani moves, pushing him down. He moans as she straddles him. She leans down, kissing his jaw. She feels his hands on her, all over her, and she loses herself as he slides into her. She bites down on his shoulder as they move. Her entire body tingles and she whispers _Bri-Mal.._

_“SAY..Say Bright,” Malcolm pleads._

“Brigh-” His body shivers. He tightens his grip around her.

“Bright, pleas-” Dani breathes out, her eyes shut tight. He moves in a way that stops her speech. He watches her let go with him. Because of him.

When she stops trembling, he snakes his arms around her.

“So think of a new nickname for me at crime scenes cause Bright & Malcolm are out.”

**Author's Note:**

> omg


End file.
